Sasuke's Voice
by darkskysong
Summary: Have you actually stopped to wonder at the small things about a person and what it could tell you about them? With that in mind, what could Sasuke's voice tell you. [part of the Attributes series: 1 of ?]


I know there a few fics/one shots that delve into the mental motivations of characters' behaviours and things like that, but I have yet to come across one that is similar to this one that I have written. If you know of one then please point me in the right direction so I can read it.

This is a short drabble that I needed to write after reading several fics where the author describes Sasuke's voice to be other than smooth within a situation. It kind of fascinated me a little that both the anime (and its many annoying fillers) or any introspective fics I've read have not really addressed this aspect of Sasuke specifically. So, me being me, I decided to fill the gap (and save my sanity) and produced this. I hope you enjoy my strange view point and all reviews are welcomed, including flames. I have no excuse for my brain because I like the way it wants to be worryingly unique.

**Summary**: Have you ever wondered about Sasuke's voice?

--------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's Voice**

--------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke has never been one to show emotions out of turn. He is, by any standard, the pinnacle of shinobi decorum. To many others he is the embodiment of perfection. To the girls of Konoha and many places who have seen the back of the Uchiha thought he was hottest and coolest guy alive. To his team mates he is one of the most reliable people to watch their backs in any predicament. To himself, Sasuke is only a broken boy whose past would continue to haunt him until his dying breath.

**Uh hem. **

Getting back to the topic on hand, Sasuke was, by everyone's accounts, a quiet male who did not say anything unless it was particularly important. The elders admired this for they considered it respectful to not shoot off at the mouth (like a certain blonde ninja for whom they kept a watchful eye out). The younger ninja in training at the Academy were in a little awe of him for being able to resist talking, as they could not stop chatting despite the best efforts of Iruka and the other teachers.

If you ask the Konoha female teens what his voice sounded like, it's a sure bet they would then squeal and start a never-ending and probably incoherent rant (to every one else but them selves) about how beautiful and rich it was. Yes, we can concur that Uchiha Sasuke has a deep, smooth tone despite the overlaying disinterest or mocking critique that sometimes punctuated it. We can also state that Sasuke does not like to project any other emotion through his voice.

However, Uzumaki Naruto firmly informs us that Sasuke-teme regularly lashed out at him with anger, contrary to popular belief the Uchiha was always 'cool, calm and collected'. We must state now that only the Jounin Hatake Kakashi's Team 7 had any pleasure in knowing more about Sasuke beyond what the pale boy let people assume, as they had to spend time with him during missions. So it safe to say that yes, Naruto could very well be unerringly correct in his loud and repetitive assumptions about the Uchiha heir.

_But in truth, no one knew Uchiha Sasuke at all. _

The saying "the eyes never lie" was completely challenged after the day when the youngest brother was spared from the brutal massacre of the Uchiha clan. It is more fitting to say 'you can observe more from a lying voice' when it pertains to Sasuke. You might be arguing that words are the most common tool for lying and thus there is no way you can gain the truth without other means of observation.

We will tell you now that even a blind man can gain a little bit of information about the dark haired teenager. Hearing is one of the most prized senses in the shinobi world but it is not always used to its best capacity, even by ninja.

Even those few who thought they understood Sasuke would kick themselves in hindsight that they didn't do anything more if they knew what we knew. (Sorry Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun but it had to be said.) They listened to the words the Uchiha said to them, they would decipher the meaning behind the various tones and they would act accordingly within their mental capabilities. We shall repeat that they _listened_ but no one verbally questioned the boy on the thing that was wrong, the thing that was missing when he spoke.

We bet even you failed to notice and if you did, failed to fully acknowledge this one thing until it was explicitly pointed out. Don't you worry, we didn't realise it at first either, until the week we experimented at impersonating the oh-so-cool avenger boy. It was a joke in reality but we had the determination of one Uzumaki to dutifully act in the way everyone said he did, from the impassive expression down to the perfect silence. As the week passed slowly, we gained more admiration for the Sharingan wielder, but the results at the end of it confirmed this awe further.

And yes we are getting to the point of this little exposés thing. We found a question about the pale shinobi we had heard no one else utter before.

_How could Sasuke have a normal speaking voice? _

Our voices were extremely croaky from just one week of disuse - not to mention a bit sore - so how can a boy who never speaks more than he has to or replies with noncommittal noises have a smooth speaking voice without at least clearing his throat first. Okay so the noises might actually be exercising his vocal chords but from what we researched, Sasuke didn't do it often enough to avoid his voice becoming rusty.

**Curiosity killed the cat. **

So we're not cats, we're shinobi but still curiosity is a strong thing. Don't get us wrong, if it wasn't for narrative powers then we're fairly certain the blue black haired Uchiha would have damaged us in some way before the day he left. But we still have some respect for Sasuke-san and so have never told any one of our findings to our question, we just couldn't bring ourselves to.

You know we really wondered how some one could be so detached after being the only one sparred by a psycho-murderer who was once your beloved brother. But we discovered the extent of Sasuke's loneliness much to our disquiet.

_Tears _

First of all, it wasn't unexpected that crying would come into our answer. After all Sasuke was an eight year old boy who lost his mother and father and people who he trusted, despite them putting a lot of expectation on his small shoulders to be like Itachi. Yes, the lonely Uchiha cried in his sleep, he cried into the stillness as he dredged through happier memories, he sniffled when events reminded him of the past, and the frequent bouts of brooding could end in silent tears as well.

_Dreams _

Sasuke still had nightmares, those nasty horrible things that haunted you when you were awake and refused to let go when you slept. The boy had found that the only way to get rid of, or at least prevent his mind from dreaming, was to throw him self into an exhausting training schedule. We wonder whether Kakashi knew Sasuke did another hour or two of training when he came home every night, even after a long mission with Team 7. Well, these nightmares mustn't have been easy on his sanity for some nights when he was young - when the murder was still fresh - his throat would lock in a silent scream while he thrashed within his sheets.

_Habit _

Did you know that Uchiha Sasuke had a habit that would have made the villagers pity him and slowly push away? They would have started to think that he was losing his mind just because Sasuke occasionally talks to himself. It's not like there was someone constantly caring for the brunette orphan after the murders and so little Sasuke had conversations with himself in an attempt to escape the brooding silence in the Uchiha compound. They weren't frequent to begin with - and never done while some one was within screaming distance of his house - and eventually the habit almost kicked itself into remission as he stepped up his rivalry with the hyper Uzumaki.

Yep, Uchiha Sasuke, Sharingan User, Number One Genius Rookie and the Perfect Embodiment of Shinobi would have definitely disembowelled us if he had known we knew why.

He cries, screams, talks in his sleep and talks to him self, that's why Sasuke talks with a normal, unbroken and unhurried voice.

--------------------------------------------------

O.o; Okay that was strange, even I weirded my self out writing this one.

Anyways, what do you think? Should I do this for any more characters? Want to read my view point on your favourite character? Bundle it all into a review and I'll definitely consider it.


End file.
